<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【亲情向】今天的早川家（1） by ogino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068834">【亲情向】今天的早川家（1）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogino/pseuds/ogino'>ogino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>今天的早川家 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chainsaw Man (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, 亲情向</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogino/pseuds/ogino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>普通人AU的HE亲情向<br/>私设如山，非常抱歉</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denji &amp; Hayakawa Aki &amp; Power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>今天的早川家 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【亲情向】今天的早川家（1）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>普通人AU的HE亲情向<br/>私设如山，非常抱歉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>早川家的长女出生在一个秋夜。</p><p> </p><p>早川太太是在凌晨两点发动的，早川先生被梦惊醒后恰好发现了直冒冷汗的早川太太，当时也顾不得那么多，驱车直奔医院。早川先生虽然和太太一起上过孕期培训课但仍是手忙脚乱，连闯了两个红灯。等到早川太太被推进手术室，门前“手术中”的红灯亮起早川先生才想起来自己忘了什么。他忘了把两个儿子带来了！</p><p>不带也好，带来了也是多两个人提心吊胆，早川先生只能这么安慰自己。</p><p>“爸爸！”<br/>
“唔，爸爸。”<br/>
才想着不要来的两人此刻突然出现在了早川先生面前。个子稍长的男孩看上去有些不满，皱起的眉头像是在责备早川先生没有叫醒自己。旁边还在打哈欠的男孩一手牵着哥哥的衣角，一手抱着一条深咖色的围巾，“哥哥让我把这个给你。”</p><p>早川家有两子。长子名秋，并非由于出生在秋天，而是因为早川先生和太太是在秋天相恋，故而以此纪念。次子名电次，早秋先生曾多次抗议给电次换个名字，却被早秋太太一口否决，美其名曰“这是孩子自己选的，要把孩子当成大人来对待”，但大家都心知肚明，电次的名字纯粹是早秋太太偷懒随意在字典里翻出来的。</p><p>护士的叫声打断了早川先生的甜蜜回忆，“母女均安！”<br/>
一大两小三道身影同时站了起来，电次因为脚麻险些摔了一跤。</p><p>一阵兵荒马乱总算安置好了。早川太太已经累得沉睡过去，早川先生坐在床边整理着营养品，盘算着明早要给辛苦的太太准备些什么，现在回家煲汤是否来得及。两个精力过剩的男孩一左一右围着育婴箱，瞪大眼睛盯着里面的小妹妹。</p><p>“秋，这真的是我们妹妹?”<br/>
“这还能有假？还有，说了多少次了，叫哥哥。”<br/>
“我们不会在做梦吧？会不会明天起床妹妹就不见了？”<br/>
金发少年完全没有把兄长的话听进去，兀自沉溺在自己的精神世界里。黑发少年握紧了拳头，过了半晌才慢慢松开，隐约听见在念着“今天是好日子，不宜杀生不宜杀生......”<br/>
似乎是听见了大哥的话，沐浴在暖光里的女婴朝电次挥了挥手。下一秒，正冲着女婴做鬼脸的电次便收到了兄长的爆栗。<br/>
某位不愿透露姓名的靓仔表示，这绝非出自嫉妒。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>